Jojo's Bizarre Awakening P2: Child Tendency
by Awakened Maverick
Summary: Kana is a happy smol girl. Kana loves her Mama and Papa. Kana is going to see them for the first time in 2 years. She is very very happy. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing.


**Ch. 1 Bloody Stream:**

The sight of blood was sprawled everywhere.

The scene was beautiful only moments ago, so what happened? Yet there was no time to think about that now. He had to run, instead shifted focus to think of what to do. He couldn't kill anyone, but he couldn't run forever... Even then, he couldn't even hide. There's no options.

_'Dammit.'_ The only thing he could think of.

"Papa?" The words he heard snapped him back to reality. "Wh-Where's Mama?"

"She… She had... somewhere else to be." he said bluntly. "You won't see her today."

"Are we going to be alright?" the youngling asked.

"Of course, sweetie, we're going to be fine." He said with an unsure tone.

_'Damn. I don't know where they came from.'_

"J-just keep on running."

"Alright." The young girl had tears in her eyes. "I trust you, Papa."

Those words were poison to the father. He couldn't let his child die. "Kana, you go on ahead." Corrin faked a smile and turned his back quickly.

"W-what?!"

"Yes, go on ahead without me, Sweetie. I'll meet up with you later." Corrin handed Yato to the girl.

"B-But Papa-!" She pushed the weapon away from her. It was her father's sword, not hers.

"Take it." Corrin ordered. "You're not strong enough to fight them."

"But you'll die without it!" Kana began bawling.

"I have my dragonstone, dear." Corrin smiled. "I'm stronger in my dragon form anyway."

Kana wiped away the tears that endlessly flowed from her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I will, Kana. I will." Corrin smiled. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Never, Papa." Kana responded.

"Just follow the path and get to safety." Corrin said. "Please, Kana, I'll be fine. There's someone watching over me." Corrin smiled and ran towards the enemy.

"Papa… I love you…" Kana ran towards the edge of the map.

~~~

Loud beeps were heard on the monitor, waking the young lieutenant "Sir! We, uh, noticed another major discrepancy in the multiverse."

"Another one? How so?"

"Well, to be blunt, it seems Anankos is being revived in another dimension." the lieutenant reported.

"What?! How?!"

"We have no knowledge about that, Sir."

"Do we need _him_ to know of this?" the colonel sighed.

"With all due respect, Sir, he is the officer in charge. We must inform him."

The colonel looked at Heaven's glistening light. "Well, inform The Almighty first!"

The sudden news threw Heaven in a panic. The worry of multiple dimensions being merged together was only one of the scares that Anankos may cause once more.

"We need him." God commented.

"No, Father, we can send other angels to attack."

"Well, if any other angel can use the 'Awakened' state as effectively as Pendragon, then send them out."

Jesus sighed. "No one other than him can use it, Father."

"Exactly, so we need him to investigate, and he will kill Anankos again."

"Fine…" Jesus crossed his arms. "Where can I find him?"

~~~

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Jojo began to swing around a vine and yelled. "Energy, Baby!!!" He laughed as he began cutting down the tree farm, effectively turning it into a field. "Hell yeah!!" Jojo looked at the stick he held. "Hey, did you know that if you accelerate something really really fast, even if it's as fragile as a stick, you can cut through anything?" Jojo asked to particularly no one. "I mean, the readers should get to interact with me too, no?" Jojo looked at the scenery. Evergreen trees stood tall as they regrew from the plain. Various colors filled the jungle which made the air feel so clean as it could possibly be. "I'm actually really glad I installed one of these. All the bright, vast, white, empty space hurts my eyes."

"You were supposed to get used to it, brave angel." God smiled at the boy as he entered the chamber. "Though the engineering on this space is remarkable. Such a chamber would prove useful on your universe. Especially for the imaginative mind."

"Good afternoon, Boss." Jojo chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, but such praise isn't needed. It's literally just a hyperbolic-time chamber with VR."

"Justin, please. I thought we agreed that you can refer to me more casually." God chucked.

"Sorry, Chief. But I think calling God 'Boss' is pretty casual, no?" Jojo flung the stick back to the forest.

"I see." God looked the carnage around him. Even though it was merely virtual vegitation, it still was quite messy. "Was your training session fruitful?"

"Of course." Jojo streched his arm. "There's no way I'd ever let myself go rusty, especially since I'm dead. If I'm the best you got, I can't let myself go down." Jojo laughed. "Anyways, what can I help with today?"

God's face grew uneasy. "Well, you obviously remember what happened with Anankos, right?"

Taken aback, Jojo repiled with, "Of course, I discovered the 'Awakened' state and killed a dragon. What about it?"

"..."

Jojo's eyes grew wide. "He escaped?! I thought he was in Hell! I was the one who threw him in a cell!" Jojo's eyes flared magenta. "I'll drag him back if I ha-."

"It's worse," God's face turned stren. "Someone has enough power to try to revive him."


End file.
